Dragonwing
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid leave Berk to start their own village and meet people they didn’t expect. Sorry bad summary this is a mix between Game of Thrones, Frozen and Dragons
1. Chapter1

Hiccup look down at Dragonwing village the place he and Astrid had made after leaving Berk 10 years ago. He saw his friends and their dragons. Hiccup saw his wife Astrid with their daughter Zephyr.

There was Hiccup's mother Valka riding Cloudjumper.

He saw Eric Stark walking with his wife Elsa, Queen of Arundel. Their two drogon dragons move behind them the red skin Draco and his mate the white as snow Luna.

Hiccup saw Anna her husband Kristof work on the finishing touches of a home.

He saw the great hall, the houses, the docks and the dragon pit. His people and Elsa people working and living together. And preparing for the battles ahead.

Hiccup thought to himself as he and Toothless flew around the village. "Wow all this started only 10 years ago." Hiccup remember the day of his trail.

10 years ago

Toothless had just rescued Hiccup from the Monsteress Nightmare that was attacking him in the arena. The town folks were racing for their weapons. During the battle the Deadly Naddia got out and one Viking try to kill it but Astrid stop him. She yelled at the dragon to get out through the hole that Toothless made. Which it did then Astrid Yelled. "Hiccup!" And Hiccup saw his dad Stoick charging at Toothless and acting on instinct Hiccup jump on to Toothless which made everyone stop.

"Hiccup Get Down From That Demon!" Yelled Stoick. "No He My Best Friend And I Won't Let You Hurt Him!"

"Hiccup" Stoick said, "that's a dragon. "I rolled my eyes, "Really, I never noticed, Hey bud, did you know you were a dragon?" Hiccup asked Toothless sarcastically. Toothless, not letting his guard down, did his dragon version of a laugh.

"You've thrown your lot in with them, you're not a Viking", dad said. "Good, I never wanted to be" Hiccup said, but, his next words were four words Hiccup never thought I'd hear him say, "You're not my son", Hiccup was shocked, his eyes went wide.

He heard a gasp and looked to his right, Astrid was standing there, her hands covering her mouth, eyes just as wide as mine had been, maybe even wider. Gobber was standing beside her also shocked.

"Then, goodbye Stoick", Hiccup said, "Let's go bud" Hiccup told Toothless. They flew out of the hole and into the sky.

They landed at the place where they began and Hiccup gather the supplies he had their. Then suddenly Astrid was their breathing hard for she had ran all the way there. She was holding a pack over her shoulders. She asked. "What will you Do now Hiccup?"

Hiccup responded. "I don't know but I can't stay here." Then Astrid Said. "I'm coming with you."

Hiccup blinked and then before he could say anything the Deadly Nadia that Astrid saved landed near them and approached Astrid. Slowly Astrid held out her hand out to the dragon who did what Toothless did so long ago. Hiccup and Astrid smiled. "It seem you got yourself a dragon. But why would you want to leave Berk and come run away with me?"

"Because I love you Hiccup ." Said Astrid blushing. Hiccup blinked. "You do?"

"Yes Now Let's get out of here." After a moment Hiccup nodded and as he mounted Toothless he said. "You should give her a name."

"Your right." Said Astrid as she climb on to the Deadly Nada. "Um dragon I'm sorry for trying to kill you before and want to ask do you like the name um Stormfly?"

The blue dragon gave a approval sound.

"Okay Stormfly it is." Then the two flew into the sky on their dragons. Leaving Berk behind.


	2. Chapter2

The two flew for three days stopping at any island to make their camp. On the fourth day they came on what seem to perfect but strange island.

As they flew above it they saw that it was a huge island. It had a trees, rivers, a strange looking pit of some kind and on the side of a mountain something like a great hall or could be.

They landed and explored the place. Then Astrid Said. "This place would be great for a village Don't you think?"

"Yeah I agree." Said Hiccup for the last night they had talk about maybe forming a village where Vikings and Dragons could live together.

After finishing looking around they began working. They made camp and started working on a house. During the second morning of finding the island Hiccup and Toothless went fishing during it Hiccup Asked Toothless. "Hey bud I was wondering if you could teach me Dragneses?"

After a moment of looking at Hiccup, Toothless nodded. "Really Thanks Toothless!" And So began the lessons in speaking dragon. When Hiccup told Astrid about the lesson she asked Stormfly to teach her.

Soon after about two weeks of building the house was done. 2 stores and able if need be can expand. Hiccup then told Astrid that he was going to make a forge.

Astrid knew of Hiccup skills and thought it would be a good idea. The Forge took a week to make.

Then on one night of the fourth week of finding the island a huge storm hit. And soon they were going to have their first new member of the soon to be Dragonwing.


	3. Chapter3

Rain poured hard, lighting flash and thunder boom. Hiccup and the others were in the thing that was going be made into a great hall. It was secured from the storm. Then Stormfly who was looking out at the storm called. "Guys you need to come and see this!" When they did they look out over the see and saw something like a hole in the ocean slightly glowing then something big came out of it.

The flash of lighting made it clear it was a dragon. A dragon in trouble as it was getting battered by the storm. "Toothless, Stormfly fire into the air and let that dragon know that there a safe place to land!" Said Hiccup and the dragons fire into the sky. Toothless plasma blasts lite up above the island like lightning. The mysterious dragon turn and flew their direction. It landed and still slightly fighting the wind as it made it way towards them.

The dragon was big, (as big as cloudjumper and that how big their going to get for practicality sake.) even in the night and storm they saw it had red scales. Two legs, two wings, a long neck, with four lines of spines going down it that gave it the look of a sea creature and four horns on it head two big ones on top and two medium ones on the side and a bunch of smaller spike over it face. (Game of thrones dragons kind of hard to describe.)

Then the others saw someone on its back. They gesture for them to come into the great hall and they did.

Once in side the dragon shook itself of the water. "Whoa Draco!" Came the voice a man voice from the figure on it's back speaking in Dragneses though with a strange accent. "Don't throw me off!"

The dragon stop and said. "Sorry Eric."

The man got off his dragon and pulled down a fur hood to reveal a young man about the same age of Hiccup and Astrid maybe a little older. He had short dirt red hair, the started of beard on his chin. He was dress in a fur cloak with a tunic underneath. A sword with a wolf head at the bottom of the hilt hanging from his hip.

"Thanks for the save." Said the man. "No problem, come we have a fire and food." Said Hiccup and they went to the fire that was cooking some fish. They sat down then the man Said. "Before we do anything I must ask have you guys seen a dragon that look like Draco here but a different color?" Hiccup and Astrid shook their heads. "No we just saw you and your dragon coming out of the ocean. Care to explain?" The man breath a sigh then his Dragon who said. "She not dead I can feel it."

The man look at the red dragon who continued. "I also feel we can trust these people for they are also friends of dragons though they may not be the ones from our world." The man nodded. "Okay where to began?"

"How about your name?" Said Hiccup. "My name is Eric Stark and this is Draco." He indicated the dragon behind him. "I'm Hiccup and this Astrid, Stormfly and Toothless." Eric raise a eyebrow. "Why Toothless?" Toothless retracted his teeth. "Ah Okay it's a pleasure to meet you. Now for my story."

Eric told how he was from a place called Westeros a land he think he no long in. He told about his childhood of finding two dragon eggs and with my powers over fire to hatch them. To show what he meant Eric open his palm a flame appeared in it. He continued.

He raise them in secret and then one he decided to leave his home to protect his dragons but also he was done with the politics and war in Westeros. He told that he, Draco and his mate were flying over the sea when the mate was hit by a bolt and fell from the sky. Eric and Draco flew after her but before they reach her the ocean seem to open like a eye and they went through.

"Next thing we knew we found ourselves in that storm out there and saw your dragons fire. And here we are."

There was a few minutes of silence then Hiccup Said. "If your looking for a new home your welcome here and if we can we'll help you find Draco's mate."

Both Eric and Draco thanked him. "Now what your story."


	4. Chapter4

Time Skip

"We should go to other villages for recruits to help build and expand the village." Said Eric after they had finished building his house. "But who's going be chief of our village?" Asked Hiccup. Astrid rolled her eyes. "Well you of course Hiccup."

"But." Started Hiccup but then Eric Said. "She right Hiccup you may not see it or think it. But I know a leader when I see one and you are one." Toothless nudge Hiccup. "Their right Hiccup." Hiccup want to protest that he was no leader but the others wouldn't hear and so reluctantly Hiccup decided that he could try his best. For which Eric Said. "That is all a leader can do."

So soon they were fly towards a village for recruits. Soon they came to a village and landed at the docks. The villagers came out with their weapons but stop when they say that the dragons had riders. Then a man pushed his way through the crowd, he was not as big as Stoick, but no less intimidating, his black hair was pulled back in a small braid and he had a small beard. Hiccup had a feeling he was the chief because of his bearskin cape, almost all the chief's he have meet wore one, Hiccup decided that he will not. "I'm chief Thunderhead of Skyclan village and you are?" he asked.

"I'm Hiccup, and these are my friend's Astrid, Eric and our dragons Toothless, Stormfly and Draco. We are planning to build a village where dragons and Vikings can live together in peace, and we were wondering if there was anyone here who would be willing to help us build the village" Hiccup explained.

"Well, I'm sure some of the people here would be willing to help, but how are you going to start a village with only 3 people and 3 dragons?" Thunderhead asked.

"Well, that's the other reason we came here, we were wondering, if maybe some of the villagers wanted to join us and learn how to train a dragon. Of course, they can always come back after they learn".

"I see and who is going to be the chief of this village?".

"Hiccup" Eric said. Hiccup just glared at him for that.

"I'll come" we all looked over and saw a girl with black hair in a side braid and green eyes standing at the front of the crowd.

"Heather?" Thunderhead said looking at her. "Yeah?" she asked.

"I think we should talk about this with your mother first, go home, I'll be there shortly and well talk ok".

"Ok dad" Heather said running home. Hiccup looked at Eric and Astrid, the chief's daughter wanted to join. He didn't know if this will end well.

"Hiccup was it?" Thunderhead asked looking at Hiccup.

"Yes"

"Alright Hiccup, will you and your friends come with me, to my house so we can talk about this?" Thunderhead asked.

Hiccup looked over at Astrid and Eric, they both nodded as they got off Stormfly and Draco. "Ok sure"

We started walking to Thunderheads house, then Hiccup noticed Toothless, Stormfly and Draco we looking very nervous, and he figured it had something to do with the fact that the villagers still had their weapons out and ready to use.

"Umm, Thunderhead sir?".

"Yes Hiccup".

"Could you please tell the villagers to put their weapons away, it's making the dragons nervous?" Hiccup asked.

Thunderhead looked at Toothless, Stormfly and Draco, then back to him and nodded. "Everyone put your weapons away, and if any of you want to help Hiccup and his friends build their village, please get ready and go down to the docks" Thunderhead told everyone.

Soon they reach Thunderhead home and while the dragons waited out side reluctantly they entered the house and began to talk about their story and the plans for the village. Heather wanted to go and after a moment of hesitation her parents agreed.

"I'm sure Hiccup and his friends will help you find a good dragon for you." Said Thunderhead. "Actually I already have a dragon." Said Heather nervously. Before her parents could say anything Hiccup Said. "You been raising a dragon in secret like I did?" Heather nodded. "His name is Windshear i can bring him here."

"Okay." Said Thunderhead and Heather hug both her parents. "Thanks you I love you guys." She then went to go get her dragon. "It's seems to be a person like you Hiccup who secretly be keeping a dragon hidden." This made everyone chuckled. "It would seem so." Said Hiccup. "Do know of anyone else who would be willing to come and stay at our new village." Thunderhead thought for a moment then his wife said. "Well I think Lourdes and her daughter Ireth will very willing." When Asked Who was Thunderhead Said. "Lourdes is kinda of the village inventor as is her daughter Ireth they would really help with building your new village and also I think Ruthe he the apprentice of the blacksmith though he said he wants to have his own forge."

Then they heard Draco calling. "Here comes Heather and her dragon." They left the house and saw Heather riding a silver dragon that almost look like it was wearing armor. "This is Windshear."

"He a good looking dragon Heather." Said Thunderhead his face had approval on it. Hiccup remember that face on Stoick face though only on those rare occasions. "Strong and face just like you."

Thunderhead turn to Hiccup and the others. "Take good care of my daughter." The other promise they would.


	5. Chapter5

Year 3 after leaving Berk

The village was complete though there was still plenty of room to keep expanding but the things to get a village ready started were done. The great hall was done it was twice as bigger than the one on Berk. The house for the permeated people living were done as was the guest houses. There were farms, a good well, a good side dock, stables for other animals, and a dragon arena for training. Hiccup still had plans for expanding the village. But tonight he was going enact a idea he had for awhile.

He in forge when Eric walked in. He smiled. "The feast is going Started soon and it wouldn't be a village feast without the chief." Hiccup put down his tools. "I know I'm coming." The two riders and dragons move towards the great hall. "So figure out how to ask her?" Asked Eric and Hiccup blushed. "I'm not going say anything right because I might loose my nerve." Eric patted Hiccup on the back. "Just be yourself and don't over do it."

"Thanks Eric." Said Hiccup as they entered the hall and went to the high table where Astrid, Heather, and the other's were. Hiccup raise his cup in the air. "Here to Dragonwing village and our hope for a better future." There were cheers from everyone and happy roars from the dragons. The feast began. After a few hours Hiccup Asked Astrid if she wanted to go on a walk with him. Astrid said that she love to. When they were outside looking down at the village they made lite up in the moonlight Hiccup Said. "It's hard to believe that three years ago we came to this island after leaving Berk together."

Astrid nodded. "I know it amazing and I know why we're out here as well."

Hiccup groan. "I can't keep anything from you at all." Astrid smiled. "Nope so go on."

Taking a deep breath Hiccup reach into his pocket took something out and got on his knee. "Astrid Hofferson I know you don't like mussy speeches."

"Only from you Hiccup." Laugh Astrid. Hiccup blushed. "Well I'm trying to be serious. You came with me and help me in so many ways. I'm who I am because of you and Toothless." He added for Toothless was looking him. "So will You Astrid Hofferson marry me and spend the rest of eternity with me." Hiccup held up a carved necklace with the design of a Toothless and Stormfly around a diamond which caught the moonlight and shone like a star. Astrid was silent for a moment then she tackled Hiccup to the ground. "Yes!" She kiss Hiccup who wrap his arms around her. When they finish Hiccup help Astrid put on the necklace. "It's beautiful Hiccup." She kiss him again then their dragons came up. "Congratulation!" Said Toothless. "Thanks bud."

"Let go to back to the party and tell everyone." Said Astrid. Hiccup laugh. "If you already knew then they would have figured it out." Then Came Heather's voice. "Indeed we have." Hiccup and the other then saw the rest of the village watching them out of the great hall. "Well look like we got a chief and chieftess now." Said Eric and Hiccup and Astrid Both blush as the rest of the village cheered.


	6. Chapter6

Hiccup and Toothless we're flying heading towards another island where there was rumors of dragon attack or kidnapping depending on the rumors. As they flew above the clouds Toothless then turn his head sensing something. He saw something like a bone like hook rising from the clouds. Hiccup also look. "What is it bud?" Then they saw a figure rising from the clouds wearing some strange armor welding a two hook weapon in one hand and a shield in the other. Then the figure sank back into the clouds. "No sudden moves." Said Hiccup then a hug four winged dragon burst from the clouds. The figure on its back.

The dragon circle around them then they were flapping in front of Hiccup and Toothless. "Back off!" Growled Toothless at the mysterious dragon in Dragonese. But the other dragon didn't say anything. Suddenly another dragon appeared and grabbed Hiccup. "Toothless!" Yelled Hiccup as the black dragon falls towards the water.

Time Skip

The mysterious person suddenly spun their hooked weapon and hit on the ground. A dragon suddenly drop Toothless next to Hiccup. "Toothless are you alright?" Asked Hiccup in Dragonese. "I'm fine are you?" Asked Toothless licking Hiccup glad to see him. The mysterious figure shook her weapon and the dragons around them open their mouths flames in them lighting the area. Toothless got ready to protect Hiccup. The stranger approach the two. "Stay away from my rider!" Said Toothless growling. "I mean no harm to your rider Night Fury." Said the stranger in Dragonese. "But there is something familiar about him but I need to look at his face more closer." They drop their weapons and began moving towards Hiccup again reaching a hand towards his face. Then they suddenly stop gasping as they saw something on Hiccup chin.

The stranger back up crouching. "Hiccup?" Came from behind the mask full of shock and surprise. Hiccup and Toothless look at each other then back at the stranger who reach their hands up and removed their helmet. Revealing that it was a woman with brown hair and green eyes that seem familiar to Hiccup. "Could it be after all these years?"

"Should I know you?" Asked Hiccup. The woman face turn sad and she look away. "No you were only a baby." Then she look back at the two. "But a mother never forgets." Now it was time for Hiccup to gasp. A smile then appeared on Valka face. "Follow me."

Time Skip

"It's not ever day you find out that your mother is some kind of dragon lady." Val gave a chuckle as she slid down her dragon wing on to the ground. "And it's not every day you find out you son is a dragon rider." Then Toothless added. "Or founder and chief of his own village."

Val raised her eyebrow. "What does mean Hiccup?" Hiccup scratch his head. "Well he means that 4 years ago me and him along with Astrid.-"

"Astrid Hofferson?" Interrupted Val. "Yeah her. Well soon we are going to get married so you could say she'll become Astrid Haddock." Val blink. "Marriage! Ok maybe you should started from the beginning." Then she stop and then added. "Actually maybe you should learn what happened to me first."

"If you want to." Said Hiccup with encouragement. So Valka told about the night she meet Clouderjumper, how Hiccup got the scar on his chin and her years with the dragons.

Hiccup then told her everything about him and Toothless meeting and training. Of Astrid finding out, of leaving, meetings Eric and building Dragonwing village.

"Incredible." Said Valka in wonder. "All this time you took after me." Then her face became sad as she look away. "And where was I." Toothless nudge Hiccup who understood. "Well Your here now." Valka look back him then hesitantly put her hand on Hiccup shoulder. "I'm sorry Hiccup could we start over." As a answer Hiccup hug his mother.

"Of course mom. You and your dragons are welcome to Dragonwing."

Time Skip

As they land at Dragonwing village they were met by Astrid, Eric, Heather, Ireth and others. "Hiccup who is this?" Asked Astrid. "Astrid, guys I like you to meet my mother." Everyone was shock. "Your mother!" Said Astrid and Valka went up to her. "And you must be Astrid I want to thank you for being there for my son."

Astrid blink as Valka gave her a hug though soon she returned it. There were introduction all round and Hiccup started give his mother the tour.

And at Hiccup and Astrid she was the one to marry them by their request.

THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF WHERE IRETH ADVENTURE STARTS.


	7. Chapter7

5 years after leaving Berk

Looking over the village that had been built and the new builds being build.

Hiccup was holding his daughter Zephyr as he look over at the sunset with Astrid next to him. Behind them Toothless and Stormfly curled together their hatchlings next to them. That's right theirs hatchlings.

After Hiccup and Astrid wedding night they came down stairs and found their dragons around the cooking fire.

During breakfast the Toothless and Stormfly told their riders as they had become mates last night so have they. They were expecting for Hiccup and Astrid to be upset and saying it wasn't right for two different dragons to be together. But instead they said that they were happy for their dragons being in love with each other. Hiccup still remember Toothless knocking him down and licking him like crazy.

It wasn't long before Hiccup and Astrid had Zephyr. And the dragons had three hatchlings one baby Night Fury name Nightshade and two Deadly Nadder name Thorn and Silver.

As the family laid there Eric, Valka and Ireth came up with a stranger. "Hiccup this is man have a message from his Queen."

"Ok." Said Hiccup he gave Zephyr to Astrid and got to his feet. The Man aproceh and bow to Hiccup which surprise him. "Chief Hiccup My name is Kai. I bring a message from Queen Elsa Of Arundel or was."

"What do you mean by was?" Asked Hiccup. Kai answered. "The kingdom of Arundel was destroyed by a man name Drago Bloodfist." Valka gasp. "I know this man you speak and he a monster."

Kai then said. "My Queen Asked a wise gnome that she trusted and he said for the sake of our people survival and to defeat Drago we must seek out the village of Dragonwing and the Chief that rides a dragon black as night. When we found that we were getting close Queen Elsa sent me ahead to ask for your permission for us to come on your island."

For a few minutes Hiccup was silent then after looking at the others he said. "I hope Your people can get use to being around dragons." Kai Said. "We have already gotten use to Queen Elsa personal dragon that she found injured years ago." Eric blink and then asked. "What type of dragon is it?" Kai turn to Eric and pointed at Draco. "It that type of dragon Sir. It was found still alive by the Queen who mange to heal it from the bolt that hit. Though when she did it change colors from dark blue to white as snow and it flames turn blue and cold but not like a ice breath I can't really explain it. The dragon bonded with Queen Elsa who became it's rider. She name the dragon Luna for how she glim in the moonlight."

Eric look at Draco who said. "I knew she was alive." Kai then said. "Queen Elsa will be arriving near your island by dawn tomorrow. Thank you Chief Hiccup."

Then Ireth Said. "If you want me and Vespera with a gronckle as your ride can take you back to your Queen and can carry any more messages between before tomorrow." Hiccup nodded. "Okay Ireth."

"I never rode a dragon before." Said Kai.

"That's why I Said you'll be on a gronckle. Perfect type of dragon for you to ride." Said Ireth and soon on Vespera with Kai holding on for dear life flew away from the island and towards their visitors.


	8. Chapter8

The next morning Hiccup and Astrid exited their home and look out at the sea. They saw about 6 ships sailing towards their island. One was bigger than the others.

Eric and Draco walk up to them. "Ready to see your mate again Draco?" Asked Toothless. "I just hope that after all this time we are still meant for each other." Said Draco nervously as the sun started to rise. "Just trust your heart." Said Astrid patting Draco neck. Then there was the sound of betting wings. They all look up and saw two dragons in the sky. The first to land was Ireth and Vespera who had a girl with reds brown hair and green eyes sitting behind Ireth. (Elsa and Anna design are the ones from the Frozen 2 trailer.)

The second one look just like Draco but with white scales and silver wings. It's eyes were blue while Draco's eyes were orange. On its back was Queen Elsa she had blonde hair that look almost white, she had piercing blue. She climb down from the white dragon and moved to stand next to it's head. The green eye girl move to stand next to her. Hiccup thought that they might be sisters and was correct when Elsa Said. "Greeting people Of Dragonwing. I am Queen Elsa and this is my sister Anna."

"Welcome to Dragonwing village. My name is Hiccup I'm the chief."

"Thank you chief Hiccup for your hospitality." Said Elsa then Luna did a sound in her throat her gaze never leaving Draco. "I think it's time of a little reunion to happen." Said Hiccup. "I agree it's been a long time coming." Said Elsa gently rubbing Luna head. "Go on Luna."

"I will if you and Eric step forward with us."

Both Eric and Elsa blink and step closer as their dragons did as well. They sniff at each other hesitantly. Then gaze into each other's eyes. "You smell of flames and ice." Said Draco. "I match my rider as you do my love." Said Luna gently nuzzling Draco who responded by nuzzling back. Soon their necks were intertwined and they purring. Everyone smiled.

Luna then lean down to Eric. "It so good to see you again Eric." Eric touch Luna nose. "I must say the white color fits you very well. Though I do want to look at where the bolt hit you."

"Of course it's right here." Said Elsa and she and Eric went to Luna's chest. Elsa place her hand over a scar on it and then Eric did as well. "You heal up very well." Said Eric as feels the scar. "It was all because of my rider next to you." Eric look at Elsa and she him. "Thank you for saving her." Said Eric.

Elsa nodded. "Your welcome and she had help me as well." Just then their fingers touch and both pulled away blushing. Hiccup saw Anna raise a amuse eyebrow.

After a moment of silence Eric then suddenly bowed to Elsa. "I owe you a debt of gratitude that I'll never be able to repay." Elsa seem to blush hard then she said. "Having our dragons together again is enough."

Then the people of Arundel came up from the docks along with a group of weird creatures that look like living rocks that must be the gnomes and what seem to be a reindeer and a talking snowman.

After getting over his surprise Hiccup said. "There some guest houses and the houses already done ready for your people to stay in. Those that don't or the house that haven't finished we'll get started on them."

Then Eric Said still looking at Elsa. "Queen Elsa may have my home for it big enough for both of our dragons." Elsa blinked. "I can't take your home." Then Draco Said. "He can sleep downstairs while you have the bedroom. Believe me Eric wouldn't offer his home to you if he didn't mean it."

"Alright we should head to the great hall for breakfast you must all be hungry after your long journey." Then Anna Said. "Thank you again." They started heading towards the hall for some breakfast and to tell stories.

Hiccup learn that Drago didn't just command a Bewilderbeast just like the one that was living in on a island near Dragonwing but also a huge white dragon with red eyes that after hearing it's description Val said it must be a Screaming Death. Same species as the Whispering Death but rarer, bigger and meaner. It rider was a old enemy of Elsa and Anna his name is Hans. The grandpa gnome said that the Screaming Death can only be defeated by the powers of earth, fire and ice.

As they began to talk about if there was a dragon that had the powers of earth. Vespera suddenly said. "What about Forestwing?" The rest look at her and Ireth Asked. "What is Forestwing?"

"He the huge old dragon that lives on this island near where I took you Ireth when we first met. Also I think that pond would be a good place for the gnomes to live." Said Vespera and then explain that the Forestwing is a peaceful dragon that can control nature. "We can go see him tomorrow. But I think first we need to get Elsa and her people settle in." Said Val and the rest agreed.

Later that night Eric was preparing a cot for himself downstairs of his house. While Draco and Luna got ready on their stone slab. "Are you sure that you want to give me your bed Eric?" Asked Elsa. Eric nodded. "It's alright Elsa. I be fine."

After a few moments Elsa then said. "Well then see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Elsa." Said Eric as she went up stair to the bedroom. "You going to love her Eric." Said Luna with a chuckled. "Why that Luna?" Asked Eric looking at the white dragon. "For she like you in so many way." Eric fell asleep that night thinking about what Luna had said.


	9. Chapter9

The next morning Eric woke up early like he usually do to go on his morning fleet with Draco and was surprise as he was putting on his boots to fine Elsa coming down the stairs. "Oh good morning I hope I didn't wake you up." Said Eric. Elsa for some reason seem to be blushing. "Oh I was coming down to go flying with Luna."

"And I With Draco." Said Eric Then Draco Said. "Well we can all go flying together."

Soon the two dragons with their riders on their backs were flying around the island. "This is huge and beautiful island!" Called Elsa. "I know we still haven't finished mapping it!" Said Eric as the two dragons dove into a gorge following a stream then exploding out of it and started flying higher into the sky and higher. Eric realize what was going to happen. "Elsa hold on as tight as you can."

Elsa must have realized what was happening as well and they tightened their grip as the two dragon dove at the ground their claws grip together. Eric knew that they were see if they were still fit for each other and sure enough they didn't break their grip until they pulled up from hitting the ground at the last second.

"What was that?" Asked Elsa. Eric couldn't help but laugh. "It's how dragons of their kind find a mate. They clasp their claws together while diving at the ground. If one break off to early it proves that they aren't perfect mates. I seen it before but never rode during one!"

"Sorry about that you two!" Said Draco also chuckling. "We should have gave you a warning at least!" Said Luna. But soon they were all laughing and started flying towards where they would meet the Forestwing. They arrived early, landing next to the pond. "It's beautiful." Said Elsa as she and Eric dismounted. "It is." Said Eric Then he glance at Elsa then shifting he asked. "Elsa I need to ask." She look at him. "Yes."

"Your messager Kai Said you healed Luna with your magic and Draco said he could sense fire and ice in Luna. What I want to know is. Are you like me able to control ice as I can over fire?" To show what he meant he open his palm and conjured a ball Of Fire. Elsa eyes widen then after a moment of silent then raised her hand up and conjure some ice that took the shape of a snow flake. "I didn't know their were other's like me?" She Said as the two look into each other's eyes as they dispelled their magic.

"Nether did I." Said Eric. Then before ever could say or do anything. There was a rumble from them mountain near them. They turn Eric drawing his sword and had flames go on it's blade. Elsa ready her magic. As a huge head Came from the mountain it look like a dragon that was made of a tree. It had trees on it back and brown eyes which it fix on the two humans and dragons. "Well the fire King and ice Queen and their dragons have arrived." It said it voice sounded what a tree might say if it could speak.

"You are Forestwing?" Asked Eric as he and Elsa lowered their weapon and hands.

"I am, Eric Stark rider of Draco, Master Of Fire and Elsa rider of Luna and master of Ice. I'm the oldest of my kind. Enemy of the Screaming Death."

"You know us?" Asked Elsa as Hiccup and the others arrived. The Forestwing nodded. "I have known that you would come and I have listen through earth and stone. I know of the village that you have made."

"Apologies if we disturb you by-.." Hiccup started by Forestwing gave a low chuckle that rumpled the ground. "Not at all Hiccup rider of Toothless, son of Stoick the Vast and Valka the Cloudrider. But there is something you must do."

"What is that?" Asked Hiccup. "The Red Death the dragon that you encounter all those years ago. She must be stop." Everyone look at each other. "I almost forgot about that dragon. But how can we stop her?" Asked Hiccup and the Forestwing lowered his head towards him. "The only way to stop the Red Death is for Vikings and Dragons to work together and the bonds between your family mended."

"But we are Vikings." Said Astrid looking confused. "You have become something more than Vikings Astrid daughter of Jakob and Mary Hofferson. Dragonwing village and Berk must work together." He look back at Hiccup. "You must use all you learn and make peace with your farther to stop the Red Death and Drago and free the dragons." Then the Forestwing moved back into the mountain saying before his head disappeared. "The gnome may use the pond as their home. Good luck Dragon Lords." Everyone look at each other not know what to say.


	10. Chapter10

Two weeks before they went to Berk.

The last two days Eric and Elsa grew closer. They were go flying with each other when they weren't helping around the village. They were tell each other stories about their childhood. Show each their powers. Both always had a smile on their face when they were with each other. Hiccup and the others knew that they might become something more. Anna was hoping for it.

Though they really got closer one night. Eric was sleeping on his cot when he felt himself getting nudge a little hard and something wrong in the air. He open his eyes and saw Luna nudge ruffle and what seem to be a blizzard in doors. "Eric it's Elsa she having a nightmare!" Said Luna looking towards upstairs. "She need you!" Eric got off his cot and started heading up the stairs. The blizzard would had made most people turn into a block of ice from the cold. But for Eric it was just slightly cold. He reach the bedroom and mange to open the frozen door.

Inside the bedroom the blizzard was more in force but even so Eric could see Elsa writhing on the bed. Tossing and turning as the nightmare that had tortured her.

Eric Called on his fire powers to covered him in flames as he fought his way to Elsa.

When he got to her instead of shaking her awake Eric held her to him letting his flames warm her. When he touch her face he found himself in her dream.

He saw what she saw felt her fear. He saw what must be Hans standing over the dead bodies of Anna, Kristof and Luna. Hans raised his sword to strike Elsa and Eric reacted he step between them. "Eric No!" Screamed Elsa but Eric raised his flaming sword up and block the strike. "What?!" Yelled Hans. "Leaving Elsa dreams alone!" Yelled Eric as he disarmed Hans and slash at him causing him to explode. The dead bodies disappeared as Eric turn to Elsa who was looking up at him. Tears in her eyes.

Eric whipped the tears away then pulled Elsa to him holding her. "Wake up." He said and then they were back in the bedroom. Elsa gasp then buried her head into Eric chest who held her gently running his hands through her hair. Then he said. "He won't hurt you again I won't let him take anything from you again."

Soon Elsa stop crying and look up into his eyes. In a horse voice Elsa Said. "And I won't let him take you from me ever." They stared at each for a long while as the blizzard died. Then they both lean towards each other and their lips touch. They stayed like that for what seem to be forever. When they separated Elsa buried her head into Eric's neck. "Stay with me Eric please."

"I'm not going anywhere." Said Eric they laid their together holding each other for the rest of the night and every night from then on. By the end of the week they finally confessed their feelings for each other and told the others. Everyone was almost made depth by Anna Scream of joy and almost broke both Eric and Elsa ribs in a hug. But everyone was happy for the two.


	11. Chapter11

In the great hall Hiccup look over a map staring at the island that he thought he'll never return to. His mother walk up to him. "You need your sleep for the ride tomorrow Hiccup." She along with Eric and Elsa will becoming as well. Astrid was also coming and Hiccup knew there was no purpose in arguing with her. Heather and Ireth will be staying to mange things at Dragonwing village though they wanted to come as did Anna. But Elsa confidence Anna to stay and watch over hers and Hiccup and Astrid's kids.

"I know it just." Said Hiccup running his hands through his hair. "I know." Said Valka placing a hand on his shoulder. "And I hope I'm right that when Stoick said you wasn't his son he said it but didn't mean it. I remember when first burst out Said he love. It was just in the moment that he was feeling and seeing you side with a dragon the same creatures that took his wife away well..." She didn't finish but Hiccup was feeling better. "Thanks mom I hope your right to."

Time Skip

They were aprocehing Berk during the day as so not to panic the villagers into thinking it was a rade. When they got closer they saw the Berken coming out of their house with their weapons. But they stop just Thunderhead people did when they saw riders on the dragons backs.

Hiccup was wearing black armor. (Both Hiccup and Astrid are in the outfits from From HTTYD 2.) though their was armor they were making from the fallen scales from their dragons but weren't finished yet. Hiccup wore his mask and Astrid had her hood pulled up. They landed and the Berkens gathered around them causality.

Hiccup saw Smoutlot, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Gobber and finally Stoick coming towards them. Hiccup gulp then clear his throat and said. "I am Chief Of Dragonwing village and I wish to speak with the Chief Of Berk Stoick the Vast."

"I'm Stoick the Vast, Chief Of Berk. What do you want!" Said Stoick stepping forward. "We wish for your add in stopping the dragon raids once and for all." All the Vikings look at each other then at Stoick Who was staring hard at Hiccup and the others. Then said. "Come to the great hall. Everyone stand down." Hiccup look at the others and then they followed Stoick and other members of the village to the great hall.

Once there they gather around the great table. Stoick turn to Hiccup. "So how do you proposed we stop the raids?" After a moment of hesitation Hiccup explain about the Red Death and that the dragon only raided to feed it other wise they get eaten themselves. Without going into much details Hiccup told that the Forestwing had told them that only Berk and Dragonwing working together can stop the Red Death. Luckily Gobber and Fishlegs said that they heard of the Forestwing a wise dragon that gave out wisdom.

Once Hiccup finish Stoick was silent then he said. "I'm sorry." For a moment Hiccup Thought that he was saying sorry for not helping. But then he continued. "I have heard rumors of your village from other village that you gotten recruits. Of the Chief and Founder of Dragonwing village, the rider of a Night Fury, Of his wife who ride a Deadly Nada." Stoick glazed at Astrid. "Of his so called mother found who rides a four wing dragon." He gaze at Valka. "But most of all the name of the chief who made a place for both dragons and Vikings to live. The name of the chief is same as my son's name the son that I said four words I regret more than anything."

He look at Hiccup. "So I'm saying sorry Hiccup for everything." There was silent for two minutes then Hiccup took off his helmet. "I'm sorry to dad." Astrid and Valka remove their helmet and hood. Hiccup heard gasp coming from Astrid's parents as well as from everyone in the hall. Hiccup put his helmet down on the table his gazed never leaving Stoick. Then they were hugging. Valka saw tears in Stoick eyes and smiled at being right. She walk up wrap her arms around her boys.

Soon they separated and Stoick whip his eyes. "So Hiccup What do we need for our attack on the Red Death." After a few moments Hiccup Said. "First I need to train some Vikings on how to train a dragon."


	12. Chapter12

In the arena where Hiccup had his trail so long ago he was slowly bringing out the Monsteras Nightmare that nearly eat him last time out until he was standing next to Snoutlout to whom he grab his hand. "Wwhat are you doing?" He Asked nervously but Hiccup just slowly put Snoutlout hand on the dragon muzzle. After a moment the dragon gave approval sound and Snoutlout gave a relieved laugh as he look at now his dragon.

Hiccup started moving towards a crate. "Where are you going?" Asked Snoutlout.

"Your going need something to hold on to." Said Hiccup picking up a rope. Soon he was showing Fishlegs and the twins their dragons and was teaching them to fly with the help of his wife Astrid. Which surprised her parents but they were happy for the two.

Watching them in silence was Stoick and Valka. As they watch Stoick then said in voice full of regret. "I'm sorry Val."

Valka quiet for a moment then she said. "I know you are and I'm sorry for leaving you alone to raise Hiccup by yourself. I was wrong to think he would be better off without me." The two were silent for a moment then Valka Said. "I'm just glad that he can forgive us for our mistakes with how big they are."

"Do you think their still a chance for us Val?" Asked Stoick looking at her. She turn to him looking into his eyes for a long while she was silent then she touch his face with her hand and said. "As Hiccup gave us second chances. I think it be a good for us to have a second chance together." She then hug Stoick you returned it.

Afterward they started to walk through Berk. "So He Chief Of his own village?" Asked Stoick.

"Yes he and Astrid founded it and made it strong." Said Val as they walk over a bridge. "He become quite the leader. You should be proud."

"What about the other two that came with you?" Valka ran her hand over the carved wood of a pillar. "Elsa is Queen of Arundel or what was Arundel. She and her people had join the village. As for Eric Stark he and the two dragons aren't from this world long story. Draco the red dragon is Eric and Luna the white one is Elsa. Also we came here they have became a couple. My ears are still recovering from Anna scream of joy."

Valka stuck a finger in her ear as if to clean it out then smiled again at Stoick.

"So Hiccup made a home for Dragons and Vikings to live together." Said Stoick running his hand through his beard. "Once we defeat the Red Death hopefully Berk and other villages will become like Dragonwing. In fact." Valka grab Stoick hand and started leading him towards the ground of dragon that had come with them at the Alpha require.

When they got to them Valka said. "Skullcrusher can you come here for a sec?" A red and green rumblehorn step forward. Soon Valka was teaching Stoick about dragon training and flying.

In about a week the ships were ready to sail and about that time the one getting train in how to fly dragons have gotten good. Not as good as Hiccup or Astrid but good enough. Valka and Stoick have also gotten close again which made Hiccup happy.

Now they were sail towards Dragon island and the Red Death. When they reach the fog Hiccup and Toothless landed on Stoick boat in the front. "Ready dad?" Asked Hiccup as Stoick was on the runner.

The ships entered the fog following the lead boat and with Hiccup and Toothless help started leading them through the rocks that had destroyed many ships in the past. Soon they reach the island and began setting up.


	13. Chapter13

At Dragon island they had the catapults ready. "So what the plan of attack Hiccup?" Asked Stoick as he and the others stood around Hiccup using a stick to draw on the ground. "First we'll have the ships sail around the island so that the Red Death can't light them up. Then we open the mountain up with the catapults and draw the Red Death our where we can get a good look at it and get at with our dragons." Said Hiccup as drew the plan on attack. Stoick nodded. He and the others had over the two weeks have gotten to trust Hiccup.

Soon they were ready. Stoick look at Hiccup on Toothless who nodded. "Fire!" The catapults launch the rocks at the mountain hitting it and causing a hole to appeared. Then they launch a flame ball into the hole revealing the hord of dragons. Then at another nod from Hiccup the Vikings all gave loud yell which caused the dragons in the mountain to fly out in fear.

After a moment of silence after the dragons had gone there was a loud roar from the mountain and soon the ground rumbled and stone crack as the Red Death emerged from the mountain. It roared and step forward. It was smaller then the Alpha but no less dangerous.

Hiccup saw it had wings. They had several plans depending on what type of dragon it was and now they knew a put into play the plan on the flying Red Death.

Once it was clear the Dragons and their riders attacked. They blast the Red Death with fire and Ice. Eric and Elsa target the eyes. The Red Death roared in anger but got more angry when Hiccup and Toothless launch their attack. They hit in the side with such force that the Red Death fell to the ground. Then it rose off the ground and spread it wings and launch into the air after Hiccup and Toothless. They lead it into the clouds and then began their attacks.

Again and again they blast at the wings of the Red Death making holes. Things were going well until the Red Death spite fire every where and Toothless tale caught on fire. "Ok out of time!" Said Hiccup. They needed to act fast. They dove past the Red Death taunting it to follow which it did. They dove at the ground Hiccup waiting for the right moment. Then he heard the Red Death getting ready to fire.

"Now!" Cried Hiccup. Toothless turn in the air and shot a blast into the Red Death mouth catching the flammable gas and it on fire.

Then they came clear of the clouds and very close to the ground. Though blinded the Red Death on instinct spread it wings. But the holes that Hiccup and Toothless had made got bigger. Toothless spread his wings and flew past the Red Death as it crashed and exploded on the ground. But as the two rose into the air being chase by fire. The tail fell off and the Red Death's tail caught them. Knocking Hiccup off Toothless who dove after him. But luckily and unluckily Stoick riding Skullcrusher and Valka on Cloudjumper caught both of them and flew they out of danger. But unluckily Hiccup left foot was caught by the fire.


	14. Chapter14

Hiccup groaned. His body hurt especially his head and left leg. Slowly he open his eyes he saw a black face with green eyes looking at him. "He Toothless." Said Hiccup his throat a little dry. "Morning Hiccup I'm glad you are finally up." Said Toothless happily gently nuzzling Hiccup.

"How long have I-.." Hiccup stop as he sat up and realized what was missing as he look under the sheets. He look at Toothless who gave him a sad look. "Two weeks and the defeat of the Red Death Came at the cost of." Hiccup put his right foot on the ground and then a peg leg. (The one from HTTYD 2.) "Your foot." Finish Toothless as Hiccup slowly and shakily got to his feet and took a step. He started to fall but Toothless caught him. "Thanks bud." Said Hiccup as slowly they move towards the door open it and was looking out over Dragonwing.

They saw their people and also some people from Berk. Then Stoick and Valka who were walking up towards him with Astrid and Zephyr saw him and they rush forward. Astrid was the first to reach him. But instead of hugging him she punched his shoulder. "Ow!" Yelled Hiccup which got the other people attention. "That's for scaring me!" Said Astrid in a tone that made Hiccup afraid for his life but then she pulled him in and kissed him. Then Zephyr was throwing herself at her farther who hug both his wife and daughter.

Everyone greeted him at being back. Gobber said that he and Louder had made the new leg and a new saddle which with no time at all Hiccup and Toothless were in the air looking down at the village and the people he love.

Time Skip

With Eric

Last 2 weeks had been strange ever since Eric had bought something from Johann.

A manuscript that after much work Eric translated and found a recipe on how to make a certain kind of metal. The second was a box that the gnome said that they found. When they open it they found three dragon eggs of a kind that Eric knew very well.

Now Eric was sleeping in his bed, Elsa next to him. He woke up to what seem to be howling. He sat up rubbing his eyes then he heard the howl again. "What's that howling?" Asked Elsa waking up as well. "I don't but it seem familiar somehow." Said Eric as they got out of bed and got dress. They went downstairs to find Draco and Luna also awake. "You hear the howls as well?" Asked Eric they nodded. "Yes and I know only one thing that howl like that." Said Draco as they exited the house look down at the village and saw a giant wolves in the middle. It was silver color but Eric recognizance it.

As Eric and the others started moving towards them they saw Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, Anna, Kristof, and Ireth outside and moving towards the wolves with their dragons following. When they got to them Eric Asked. "Silverfang? Is that you?" The wolf nodded and then look out at sea. Everyone look to the water and saw the same thing that Hiccup and Astrid saw 10 years ago on the night they met Eric. The ocean opened three things came out of it.

2 were dragons one very black in the night time sky and one a greenest color. The third thing was a boat that as it came closer the moonlight caught the emblem on the sails. That of a Direwollf.

Eric began moving towards the docks and the others followed Silverfang moved right next to him.

When they reach the docks the ship was beginning to dock itself. Eric saw people on the boat. Just by the shape of some he thought he might know who they were. When boat was against the dock a gan plank low and one of the figures held up his hand telling the others to wait then he slowly walk down the plank a huge sword in his hands. It silver color blade look as cold as it namesake.

Then when the person was standing before them there was a long paused as he look at the people in front of him then stop when he saw Eric. Then the moon light caught his face and Eric knew he was right about who the man was. He had brown hair and beard that were starting to have some grey in them. Slowly Eddard Stark lowered Ice and step towards his son. "Eric." As though something was compelling him forward Eric went and embraced his farther.

Then from the boat came the others there was his mother Catelyn Stark, his brothers Robb Stark, Jon Snow (for Eric never thought of Jon anything but a brother despite being haft.) Both had swords like Eric but Jon was white, Robb's grey while Eric one was silver. There was Bran Stark to Eric surprise in a wheelchair. Then there was Eric's sisters Sansa look more beautiful than last he had seen her and Arya, Eric saw a warrior in her more so than last time. Arya had a rapier and dagger on her hips.

Then Eric saw Jon best friend and before he left he hope be something more Daenerys Targaryen her blonde hair like Elsa so blonde it look white. The two dragons in the sky slowly landed near them.

Their Stark's Direwolves There was Grey Wind, Lady, Nymeria, Summer and the last one white as snow Ghost.

"We have much to talk about." Said Ned Stark. Something told Eric there had been trouble in Westeros and he shivered not from the cold.

GOING CONTINUE IN A SEQUEL CALLED DRAGONFANG. IF YOU LIKE PLEASE REVIEW


	15. Question

I'm thinking of maybe doing a game of thrones and World of Warcraft or Skyrim or both and I want to know in the review what each house should be. For example the Starks would be Worgans which is easy to see why the others not so easy at least for me. Like to hear your thoughts and your thoughts on how I should do Dragonfang for I'm kinda stuck


	16. Chapter14part2

THIS IS A DIFFERENT VERSION TO THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER 14 AND HOPEFULLY I BE ABLE TO CONTINUE DRAGONFANG

Hiccup groaned. His body hurt especially his head and left leg. Slowly he open his eyes he saw a black face with green eyes looking at him. "He Toothless." Said Hiccup his throat a little dry. "Morning Hiccup I'm glad you are finally up." Said Toothless happily gently nuzzling Hiccup.

"How long have I-.." Hiccup stop as he sat up and realized what was missing as he look under the sheets. He look at Toothless who gave him a sad look. "Two weeks and the defeat of the Red Death Came at the cost of." Hiccup put his right foot on the ground and then a peg leg. (The one from HTTYD 2.) "Your foot." Finish Toothless as Hiccup slowly and shakily got to his feet and took a step. He started to fall but Toothless caught him. "Thanks bud." Said Hiccup as slowly they move towards the door open it and was looking out over Dragonwing.

They saw their people and also some people from Berk. Then Stoick and Valka who were walking up towards him with Astrid and Zephyr saw him and they rush forward. Astrid was the first to reach him. But instead of hugging him she punched his shoulder. "Ow!" Yelled Hiccup which got the other people attention. "That's for scaring me!" Said Astrid in a tone that made Hiccup afraid for his life but then she pulled him in and kissed him. Then Zephyr was throwing herself at her farther who hug both his wife and daughter.

Everyone greeted him at being back. Gobber said that he and Louder had made the new leg and a new saddle which with no time at all Hiccup and Toothless were in the air looking down at the village and the people he love.

Time Skip

With Eric

Last 2 weeks had been strange ever since Eric had bought something from Johann.

A manuscript that after much work Eric translated and found a recipe on how to make a certain kind of metal. The second was a box that the gnome said that they found. When they open it they found three dragon eggs of a kind that Eric knew very well.

Now Eric was sleeping in his bed, Elsa next to him. He woke up to what seem to be howling. He sat up rubbing his eyes then he heard the howl again. "What's that howling?" Asked Elsa waking up as well. "I don't but it seem familiar somehow." Said Eric as they got out of bed and got dress. They went downstairs to find Draco and Luna also awake. "You hear the howls as well?" Asked Eric they nodded. "Yes and I know only one thing that howl like that." Said Draco as they exited the house look down at the village and saw a giant wolves in the middle. It was silver color but Eric recognizance it.

As Eric and the others started moving towards them they saw Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, Anna, Kristof, and Ireth outside and moving towards the wolves with their dragons following. When they got to them Eric Asked. "Silverfang? Is that you?" The wolf nodded and then look out at sea. Everyone look to the water and saw the same thing that Hiccup and Astrid saw 10 years ago on the night they met Eric. The ocean opened three things came out of it.

2 were dragons one very black in the night time sky and one a greenest color. The third thing was a boat that as it came closer the moonlight caught the emblem on the sails. That of a Direwollf.

Eric began moving towards the docks and the others followed Silverfang moved right next to him.

When they reach the docks the ship was beginning to dock itself. Eric saw people on the boat. Just by the shape of some he thought he might know who they were. When boat was against the dock a gan plank low and one of the figures held up his hand telling the others to wait then he and huge white fur Direwolf with red eyes that Eric knew the name would be Ghost slowly walk down the plank a sword with a white wolf on the hilt in his hands.

Then when the person was standing before them there was a long paused as he look at the people in front of him then stop when he saw Eric. Then the moon light caught his face and Eric knew he was right about who the man was. He had black hair and beard that had grew long since last Eric had seen him. Slowly Jon Snow lowered Long Claw and step towards his brother. "Eric." As though something was compelling him forward Eric went and embraced his brother.

Jon was never considered to be a bastard to Eric just a brother.

Then from the boat came the others there was Bran Stark to Eric surprise in a wheelchair. Then there was Eric's sisters Sansa look more beautiful than last he had seen her and Arya, Eric saw a warrior in her more so than last time. Arya had a rapier and dagger on her hips.

Then Eric saw Jon best friend and before he left he hope be something more Daenerys Targaryen her blonde hair like Elsa so blonde it look white. The two dragons in the sky slowly landed near them.

Their Stark's Direwolves There was Lady, Nymeria, Summer as big as Ghost.

"We have much to talk about." Said Jon. Something told Eric there had been trouble in Westeros and he shivered not from the cold.

GOING CONTINUE IN A SEQUEL CALLED DRAGONFANG. IF YOU LIKE PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
